Witch
The Witch is a playable generic female class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS), ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber ''and ''[[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]]. Charming and seductive, the Witch uses her spells to befuddle, paralyze and otherwise immobilize her enemies. For the female class know as '''Witch' in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP), see Warlock. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Witch has the appearance of a blonde woman in a tight black dress, wearing a wide-brimmed hat, wielding a rod. This class relies on stunning its opponents in the back row, preventing them from using their abilities. This back row ability is much better than two weak attacks in the front row. The Witch can also recruit Pumpkinheads, if the player possesses the Glass Pumpkin item. Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Recruitment Overview Statistics [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (SNES/PS)'' Recruitment Overview Statistics Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber Recruitment Overview Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Recruitment Female human units with the Vixen's Whisper emblem, 38 MP, 35 INT, and Neutral or Chaotic alignments can be classed as Witches. Recruitable enemy Witches can also appear in the following locations: * Urodela (Path A/B, Battle #06) * Naja (Path A/B, Battle #13) * Sotavento (Path A/B, Battle #14) * Ostorea South (Path A/B, Battle #17) * Ostorea Throne Room (Path A/B, Battle #18) * Charadrius (Path B, Battle #21) * Belleza (Path A/B, Battle against Elrik) * Ardea, Haena (Random battle) Overview * Favored Weapon: '''Staves/Wands. * '''Favored Armor: '''Robes. The '''Witch is a basic female-only class. Unlike the Wizard, which is made available at the same time, the Witch is an exclusively supportive unit, meant to debilitate enemies and empower allies instead of inflicting damage directly; their INT stat translates instead into their effectiveness at inflicting ailments on enemies. Has something of a male counterpart in the Warlock. This class has access to all elemental support spells, plus Fluid Magic. While support spells have varying degrees of utility, two spells that can be devastating on the hands of a Witch are Ray of Paralysis and Petrifying Cloud, which get a greater chance of hitting if cast by a Witch with a matching element. Even if there are no enemies nearby or allies in need of buffs or status curing, Fluid Magic can be used to transfer excess MP onto allies, guaranteeing the Witch won't have idle turns. Their highlight is the unique skill Fascination (Bane, 15 MP, RNG 7, AOE 1-5), which can inflict 'Charm' status on a target and 1 surrounding tile, capping at 50% chance. While it only has half a chance of hitting, 'Charm' is a devastating ailment that can destroy enemy formations in a few turns, making the gamble more worthwhile. It may be overshadowed if the player recruits Deneb, since her version of this skill caps at 99% instead. This class can do well in any party, but the presence of classes like Warlock and Swordmaster in end-game parties means that they will lose most of their usefulness later. Still, for any intended Siren units, this class can be a better starting point than a Cleric or Wizard. Statistics External Links * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Female Classes